Separation and Fascination
by PumpkinJellicle
Summary: The twins had never been seen apart, until Mungojerrie found someone he'd much rather hang around with. Needless to say this didn't sit well with his sister.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! Again this is a story about our favourite calico twins!**

 **However it is co-written with my dear friend Elora ^-^ I shall split put divides between each of our sections so you know who has written what! First of all it is the one and only me!**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

Rumpleteazer's tail dragged along the floor, for the forth time this week Mungojerrie had left her by herself to hang around with Munkustrap.

The young queen kicked up dirt with her paws, she was bored. She had never had to entertain herself before and stealing was twice as difficult without a partner.

However tonight her brother had promised that they could go hunting together. Her ears perked up in excitement, she was looking forward to spending some proper time with him.

For the rest of the afternoon she sunned herself on the roof of an old car, listening to the kittens playing. When they finally disappeared back to their dens for dinner she figured it was about time to meet Mungojerrie.

As if he knew where she was her brother stepped out into the clearing, although he didn't notice her at first. Rumpleteazer jumped off the car and skipped over to him.

"Ya ready?" She asked with a grin. However Jerrie's expression made her heart sink.

"'Teazer..." He sighed.

Rumpleteazer's ears flattened against her head. "What?" She didn't want to know. He was letting her down, again.

"I gotta help do some patrollin'" He shifted from paw to paw uncomfortably. "Straps said-"

"Straps?!" His twin cut him off, furious. "Why do you keep on hanging around with him?!" She hissed although she knew exactly why.

Ever since the Jellicle ball when Munkustrap had taken on their former boss Macavity, Jerrie had become fascinated with him. He'd never seen anyone fight Macavity and live to tell the tale. Simply to say Mungojerrie was in love.

"Well 'e asked me ta keep an eye 'case there's any trouble making. I'm tryin' to make his job easier Teaze he has a 'ard time!" He struggled to explain himself.

"Will you stop talkin' about that no good son of a Pollicle!" She hissed, fed up of her brothers constant adoration.

It seemed Mungojerrie had also had enough of her insults. His expression turned bitter and with a swipe of his claw Rumpleteazer's pearl necklace scattered all over the floor.

* * *

"She never understands!" Mungojerrie huffed and puffed to himself, his sister, Rumpleteazer, had run off in a hurry, tears streaming down her face. He felt bad about the necklace, pearls everywhere! "Munkustrap'd be annoyed wi' all this mess." he whispered to himself, picking up the pearls as he went. He could just imagine Munkustrap's face, with a disapproving frown, he would think Jerrie wasn't good enough to be on patrol!

As the night ended with no trouble or henchcats to be seen. Jerrie sulked all the way back home where he would spend the next day, alone.

After moping around, he figured he couldn't wait for Teazer to return, he'd be sat there for days! She was a stubborn cat. He returned to his post, helping Munkustrap out with whatever he needed.

After fighting off Macavity, Jerrie saw the leader in a new light. He was powerful, but also kind. He SAVED them! It's the least he could do to help around. And he enjoyed his company anyway.

It was mostly night watch he was given task wise, so his days were pretty dull. no Teazer to help steal or play with. So he was left alone to mope.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please let I know what you think!**

 **\- Pumpkin and Elora**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again so soon! This time it starts with writing by the lovely Elora!**

* * *

Dusk: Jemima's favourite time of day! She loved watching the stars and the moon. She's sang many a song to the man in the moon... She has been told many stories of the him. a lonely soul who gives rebirth to a Cat if the Jellicle's sing him a song. It was only recently that Grizabella was taken and reborn. She didn't know much about the Glamour Cat, she was too young to remember her when she was still with the tribe, before she left...

Tonight, she was alone, everyone else was sleeping. She wandered around, finding high ground to watch the sky as she fell into a deep sleep.

However, it didn't go as planned, as she was nodding off, she was interrupted by a crash below her. She stretched to lean over the edge, uncertain if it was someone to be trusted or otherwise. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding when she noticed it was just Mungojerrie. With her paws over the edge, she leaned over muttering "Everything okay down there?" With a second thought came "And what are you doing out so late?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

Mungojerrie didn't notice the young kitten on the roof peering over the edge at him until the small voice spoke to him. He didn't have much on this evening so decided to jump atop the ledges and join Jemima on the roof. Saved shouting up at her too. "I'm just out try'na get food, ain't eaten all night! This shift ain't doin' me much good. An it's quiet." He responded to her earlier questions. "What're you doin' out? It's not safe, y' know."

"I don't like to sleep indoors, no moon to keep me company." She tilted her head upwards to glance at the pale grey rock in the sky, smiling as she does so.

"Eh, fair enough. Mind if i keep ya company?" He questioned.

Jemima shook her head and grinned to approved. Jerrie moved to her side and lay down. He took a peak at the moon that Jemima so dearly admires.

"You're usually always with Rumpleteazer, where is she tonight?" Jemima asked curiously. She rarely saw them apart. Except the past few weeks when all of Jerrie's attention was focused on Munkustrap.

"Oh, um, well..." he started, answering with all of the information on what happened a few days earlier, everything apart from the necklace.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry Jerrie. I'm sure you can sort everything out, maybe you should go find her and apologise. And invite her out hunting and looting like you usually do!" Jemima knew what Rumpleteazer would be like, she just needed a bit of time to calm down and then an apology. she would be right as rain after that.

"Um, yeah, okay. sorry, i gotta go!" Jerrie didn't know what to do, he couldn't take advice from the youngest member of the tribe, so he just dispersed. Running down each ledge to the pavement and sprinted off, leaving Jemima to go back to her sleep., uninterrupted for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Rumpleteazer couldn't go back to her den, it was sure as anything Mungojerrie would look for her there. She could go and see her parents but Jenny would only make a fuss and force the twins to sit down and sort it out.

That left the human house the pair often went to. But the thought of what that stupid little girl would do if she saw her precious princess cat injured was enough to make the calico queen shiver.

It was getting late, she didn't want to stay outside but she hardly had a choice in the matter. She found an old tumble dryer round the back of a pile of junk, the door refused to open but the top still contained warmth from the sun.

Teazer curled up on top of it, it wasn't terribly comfy. She sniffed a couple of times, dabbing away tears with her paw.

How could Mungojerrie do this do her? Her own brother! They'd never fought like that, let alone have it come to physical blows.

His claws had just grazed her chest where her beloved pearl necklace had been, it hurt. But not as much as the thought that Mungojerrie had been the one to do it.

Alonzo found that since Mungojerrie had started taking on responsibilities he himself had less to do. Usually at this hour he would be patrolling, but the younger tom already had that covered.

He wondered around aimlessly just in case there was something to do. It was then he heard somebody crying.

He followed the direction of the sound, carefully climbing over the junk pile. He was surprised to find Rumpleteazer, curled up on her side and face stained with tears.

He frowned, it was strange that she was by herself, the twins were usually joined at the hip. What was more worrying is that the smile he was so fond of was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey..." He said quietly, making his way down to join her. "Are you okay?"

Teazer flinched, she had been been to wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't heard him coming.

Of all cats to see her in this mess, it had to be Alonzo. The one cat she'd want to look her best for.

Sure she'd spent countless hours squealing over the infamous Rum Tum Tugger, as did many queens (and occasional tom), but her thoughts had been on Alonzo for quite a while now.

He was handsome, he flirted with all the queens but was a lot more subtle about it than Tugger. He was kind and most of all he was brave. She admired him so, the thought of him made her go weak at the knees.

She hastily smoothed out her head fur and wiped away her tears with the back of her paw.

"I'm fine." She sniffed, glancing over at him.

It was clear that Alonzo didn't believe her. Any cat who was found crying obviously wasn't fine. He placed a paw on her shoulder.

"What's going on Teazer?" He asked, clearly concerned.

That brought back the tears, she couldn't help but let it all out. The young queen explained everything that had happened between her and Mungojerrie, leaving out when she insulted Munkustrap. Not many cats would take too kindly to that.

Alonzo took her paw in two of his and nuzzled it with his cheek. He wasn't afraid to be up close and personal, although it didn't stop Rumpleteazer's cheeks going pink.

"It'll be alright. Just give him some time to come round and realise what a stupid tom he was for upsetting the likes of you." He replied before going and brushing his tongue against the marks left by Jerrie's claws.

"And besides I know a much better tom you could hang out with." He winked at her before releasing her paw.

Before she could gather her thoughts enough to respond he was gone. Her heart was racing, her previous worries forgotten.

A grin crossed her face and she wiggled about excitedly. But what was she to do? Did this mean Alonzo liked her? Or was he just being his usual self?

There was only one cat she could trust to get a decent answer from. Jemima.

* * *

 **Okay I (Pumpkin) have shipped Alonzo and Teazer or a while! So you can expect plenty of that! Also don't you just love Jemima?! She's so cute!**

 **Please review! I hope you enjoyed~**


End file.
